1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for entering data strings including Hangul (Korean) and/or ASCII characters into electronic devices and, more specifically, to a method and apparatus for forming data strings by selecting Hangul character components displayed on a relatively small display region and selecting ASCII characters from a key panel.
2. Related Art
To effectively marketing electronic devices such as cellular telephone and personal digital assistant (PDA) in Korean market, the instruction and information displayed on these electronic devices should be primarily in Korean language. The Korean written language uses two types of characters: Hangul and Hanja. Hangul is the native name for the Korean language, and Hanja is the Korean name for ideographic characters of Chinese origin. The Hanja characters are usually used in more formal written communications. Most daily communications are written in Hangul. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a mechanism to allow users to enter Hangul characters into electronic devices, because some information in electronic devices needs to be customized by individual users.
Hangul characters are composed of Hangul components which include thirty consonants and twenty one vowels. Conventionally, the whole set of Hangul consonants and vowels are assigned to the keys on a keyboard. For example, the thirty Hangul consonants and twenty one vowels can be assigned to a computer keyboard having no more than fifty keys when used with the SHIFT and ALT keys. However, the conventional method is not suitable for portable electronic devices which have few keys or do not have a keyboard at all. An external keyboard could be attached to these portable electronic devices. However, it is inconvenient to do so due to the small size of these portable electronic devices. Furthermore, portable electronic devices typically have a relatively small display region. This increases the difficulty of entering Hangul characters into the portable electronic devices.
The existing cellular telephones are not user friendly in entering data strings. Specifically, the existing cellular telephones are unable to enter a data string including both Hangul and ASCII characters. In addition, the existing cellular telephones are only able to accept valid, fully constructed Hangul characters. For example, the existing cellular telephones do not accept one Hangul consonant, two Hangul consonants, or two Hangul vowels as a valid Hangul input. Furthermore, the existing cellular telephone are unable to delete and insert a character in a middle position of a data string. To delete a character in a middle position of a data string, a user has to delete all trailing characters up to that character. Similarly, to insert a character in a middle position of a data string, a user has to delete all characters up to that position, enter the character needed to be inserted, and then re-enter all the earlier erased trailing characters. These shortcomings are inconvenient for users to entering data strings to cellular telephones.
There is, therefore, a need to provide an improved method and apparatus for entering Hangul characters into electronic devices that have few keys or do not have a key board.
There is another need to provide an improved method and apparatus for entering Hangul characters into electronic devices that have a relatively small display region.
There is also another need to provide an improved method and apparatus for entering a data string including both Hangul and ASCII characters.
There is yet another need to provide an improved method and apparatus for entering unusual Hangul component combinations.
There is still another need to provide an improved method and apparatus for deleting and inserting a character in the middle position of a data string.
The present invention provides the methods and apparatuses to meet these needs.
To overcome the shortcomings in the available art, the present invention provides novel methods for forming Hangul characters on electronic devices.
In one aspect, the present invention provides a method for selecting Hangul components to form Hangul characters. The Hangul components include a plurality of first type basic components and a plurality of first type compound components. Each of the first type compound components is composed of two first type basic components. The Hangul components further include a plurality of second type basic components and a plurality of second type compound components. Each of the second type compound components is composed of two second type basic components. The method comprises the steps of: (a) forming a first list including all the first type basic components; (b) forming a second list including all the second type basic components; (c) displaying the first list on a first screen region located on a screen, and inputting a first Hangul component by selecting a first type basic component from the first list; (d) if the first Hangul component is a first type compound component, displaying the first list in the first display region, selecting a first type basic component from the first list, and forming the first Hangul component by combining the first type basic component selected in the step (c) with the first type basic component selected in the step (d); and (e) displaying the second list on the first region to replace the first list, and inputting a second Hangul component by selecting a second type basic component.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a method for forming a Hangul character by selecting Hangul components from a consonant group and a vowel group. The consonant group contains a plurality of basic consonants and a plurality of compound consonants. Each of the compound consonants is composed of two of the basic consonants. The vowel group contains a plurality of basic vowels and a plurality of compound vowels. Each of the compound vowels is composed of two of the basic vowels. The method comprises the steps of: (a) forming a consonant list containing all the basic vowels and some of the compound consonants; (b) forming a vowel list containing all the basic vowels and some of the compound vowels; (c) displaying the consonant list on a first screen region located on a screen; (d) selecting a consonant from the consonant list displayed on the first screen region; (e) displaying the vowel list on the first screen region to replace the consonant list; (f) selecting a vowel from the vowel list displayed on the first screen region; and (g) forming a Hangul character by combining the selected consonant and vowel.
In also another aspect, the present invention provides a method for entering a data string including both Hangul and ASCII characters into an electronic device having a screen and key panel. The method comprises the steps of: displaying at least one Hangul list containing a plurality of Hangul components on a first display region located on the screen; inputting at least one Hangul character by selecting at least one Hangul component from the list displayed in the first region; inputting at least one ASCII character by selecting at least one ASCII character from the key panel; and forming the data string using the inputted Hangul character and the inputted ASCII character.
In yet another aspect, the present invention provides a method for entering a Hangul character into an electronic device having a screen. The method comprises the steps of: displaying a plurality of Hangul consonants; selecting one of the consonants; indicating a completion of the selection; and forming a Hangul character using the selected consonant.
In still another aspect, the present invention provides a method for entering a Hangul character into an electronic device having a screen. The method comprises the steps of: displaying a plurality of Hangul vowels; selecting one of the vowels; indicating a completion of the selection; and forming a Hangul character using the selected vowel.
The present invention also provides the apparatuses for performing the steps in the methods discussed above.